nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseann Shadowflame/Eternal
Chapter 1 Rain pattered against the window. The delicate lace curtains swished in the wind from the fan, and the smell of cut grass drifted into the room. Rora pulled her knees up against her chest, and grabbed the TV remote, turning it on. She glanced over to her front door, which was just a screen door. She shut the main door at night, so as to not let any infecting animals in. She flipped through the channels, sighing as she did. She stopped on one, a music channel that was playing a song that it addressed as “angels.” The next was a comedy, and the next a movie channel. None of them seemed interesting to her, unless she wants to watch talking trash cans and cars that were sentient. She flipped through the news channel, and onto the weather channel, pausing. She pressed the back button, and set down the remote, watching the news channel. There was a girl, the reporter Julie Teleen. “Hi everyone, I'm Julie Teleen, NFDN reporter. Today we're here, in the rain, with the chief of Nexus City police, Justin Kane, and Lieutenant Roseann Shadowflame of the Nexus Force Agents. Chief, tell us, what is it that is so dangerous that you're investigating? Rumor has it there are Maelstrom Horsemen on the loose here in Nexus City!” Rora groaned, standing up. “Little annoying prissy gossip-lady,” Rora half muttered, half laughed. She walked over to her kitchen, which was right next to her living room. She looked down at her white carpet, white walls, and white cabinets, widening her eyes a little. A little white... to white. Hmm, I'll have to fix THAT, ''she thought, grinning a little. She opened her cabinet doors, and pulled out a bag of chips, and a bottle of pop. She shut the doors and walked back to her couch, sitting down, and opening up the bag of chips. “-which is why those rumors aren't true, Julie. We're doing everything we can to keep the maelstrom out of Nexus City, and by Exeter, we will not stop protecting it,” finished the Chief of police. Rora sighed, grabbing some chips and stuffing them in her mouth. “I am seriously annoyed by you right now,” Rora said, picking up her remote, flipping through channels again. “The day that she isn't prissy is the day they'll let me in the Nexus Force. Hmmf.” Rora pulled open her screen door, and walked onto her porch. The cool midnight air felt good on her arms and legs. She had been training all day, trying as hard as she could to get stronger. Rora had never been a strong girl, she had always been weak. She didn't want to be that way though, so she had been trying as hard as she could to get into the Nexus Force. “But the littlest thing makes me pant, and I can only run for a little bit. Compared to everyone else, I'm practically crippled!” she said, panting a little. She stepped off her porch, looking past her yard and onto the road. She sighed sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. She lifted her hand to her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes. But her hand stung her eyes, making her fling her hand down. “I can't even do that without hurting myself,” she muttered, sniffing. She turned back to her door, and walked inside, closing it after herself, and sat down on her couch, turning the TV on. The low hum of the dishwasher and the buzzing of TV put together makes a strange sound. But Rora was asleep anyway, so it was alright. The cool air drifted into the living room, while Rora's chest slowly lifted up, and fell back down, her breathing in rhythm with the dishwasher. A little bug buzzed around the room, climbing up and down the side of the TV. Rora slowly awoke when she heard a faint, strange sound. It was high pitched, and quite annoying. Rora sat up, and walked to the kitchen, looking out the window. She saw nothing, and thought that it was just her imagination, or something in her dream. She walked back to the couch and sat down, staring at her TV. She turned up the audio, watching the news. It was just your regular speculation, people saying that the Nexus Force was secretly working with the Maelstrom and it was just a big act. Rora sighed, waiting for the next update on the whole Nexus City under Siege thing. She heard a faint trickling outside of her house, coming from by her screen door. She stood up, and looked out the window, looking for any sign of rain. ''Nothing. That's strange. She turned to her door, and walked to it, pushing it open. She stepped onto her porch with her bare feet, looking past the porch, to her rain catcher. It was empty, because she'd emptied it after the rain had stopped earlier. Obviously, it wasn't raining anymore. Rora, put her hands on the railing of the porch, and looked over. There was nothing like a cute little flower bed with blue and black flowers. She sighed, and turned, ready to walk back inside. But she heard the trickling again, coming from behind her. She paused, contemplating what to do. Part of her head said, It's nothing. Just check if it'll make you happy, see that it's nothing, and just go inside and watch TV, while the other part screamed, RUN RUN RUN RUN! ''Rora decided to go with the logical option, which was turn around and satisfy her mind. Rora, however, when she turned around, was terrified. She saw this strange, purple goo dripping from her roof onto the side of her porch. She bent down to look at it closer, noticing how it seemed to be ''alive. She slowly looked up, only to see a maelstrom thing ''there. The only thing running through her mind was ''oh my brick oh my brick oh my brick ''and various things. She backed up slowly, still in shock, and halted. She looked at the door, then down the street. ''There could be more of these things down there, she thought, glancing at her door. But there may not... house, or street... HOUSE! Rora ran to her door, swung it open, ran in, and shut it just in time to stop the Maelstrom from getting it. She looked the screen door, then shut her actual door and looked it, panting. She ran to her couch and sat down, breathing heavily, staring at her TV. “Phone... where is my phone?” she breathed, glancing around. She finally set her eyes on her cell phone, which she picked up, and called the Nexus Force Guards with. “Yes, hello? This is Rora Terrin, there is MAELSTROM on my front porch!” “Calm down, miss. They aren't that dangerous, if there is just one. How many?” asked the guard. “Just one, but I've never seen one of these things before, I have no experience whatsoever, what am I supposed to do?” Rora replied, frantically, closing her curtains. “Just stay in your house. Where do you live?” “45th, Riverwell street!” “Okay, miss, calm down. We'll be there in a minute.” Rora hung up her phone, and sat down. She sighed, holding a pillow tightly. Suddenly, the lights started flickering. Her TV had static in it, and it appeared that it wasn't just her. “Wait, what's going on here? What's happening?” said the women doing the weather report. “Something's wrong! Stop it! We've gotta sort this out!” she shrieked, leaping over the table. Rora stood, up, looking around worriedly. She ran to her door, opening it quickly. The Maelstrom was gone, and it looked as if it was never there. But really, right now, that wasn't her first concern. All of the lamps started flickering, and the cars all freaked out, blaring loudly. People ran out of their houses, looking around frantically. Rora swung the door open after unlocking it, and ran down her steps. “What's going on?” people cried frantically, while young children cried, clinging to their mothers' legs. Rora decided that, if she couldn't help any other way, she'd help keep the children calm. “Everyone, bring your children here!” she yelled, motioning to her yard. She had a training area there, which was rather like a playset for a child. The mothers all brought their little children to the training area, while the older children ran to her rather large shed, hiding in it with a flickering lamp. She said to the children in as cheery a voice as she could muster, “Play here, it's safe. There are contained flames that work as lights, they're high up and safe. Play as much as you want, but stay here.” Rora ran to the edge of the side walk, looking for any police cars or armored vehicles. But as soon as she heard the city wide siren, which was used only when the entire city was in trouble, it stopped right after it began. The entire city was black. All of the power was gone. Category:Blog posts